Working Late
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Andy Sharon and Andy are working late, though no actual work gets done. Pretty much just smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This was new. He was pressed against the back of her body, the undeniable bulge pressed against her ass already hardening without her having to do anything. She liked this. A deep moan and the push of her ass harder against him was her way of letting him know. What she'd done to get him hot and bothered this time was a mystery, but she didn't really care to solve it at the moment.

She was standing at the side of her desk, papers still in her hand as he began sliding his hand over her body. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch fully, enjoying his hot breath against her neck when she tilted her head back. If this was what it was like to stay after hours in Major Crimes, she could see herself getting used to it.

"You're thinking," Andy murmured before his lips latched on to her ear.

Sharon's eyelids fluttered as he did that thing with her ear that she loved. God, all these years and he still knew what she liked. He sucked on her ear with soft lips before dragging his teeth against it and pulling away, making her moan, biting her lip.

"Stop it," he finished. "No thinking." His left hand slid down her left thigh. "No talking." His right hand slid down the other, feeling her tremble ever so slightly with anticipation. "Just let it happen." She nodded, too lost in the sensation of his hands to even think about talking. "Just like old times."

Sharon smiled and a small moan was made in her throat. "Just like old times," she whispered back. She liked the sound of that. Old times were good. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then she felt two strong hands sliding up her thighs, bringing her dress up. By then she was his and she would, for once, play by someone else's rules.

Andy nuzzled into the side of Sharon's neck, pressing kisses against the crook of it. His lips were soft and warm, lolling her. Heat spread across her body, arousal pooled in her panties, and she was sure if he didn't move his hands a little faster up her thighs, she would take this into her own hands – so much for playing by someone else's rules.

Andy grinned against Sharon. He could feel every part of her fighting for more, begging him. Same old Sharon, he thought before he pushed against her harder. His cock pressed against her ass, hard. The gasp that she made was followed by her pushing back even harder, rotating her hips a little and making him want her even more. He pulled back only long enough to pull her dress up all the way to her hips, and then he was back against her.

He slowly licked up her neck, feeling her pulse quickening, hearing her breath come out heavier. His hand moved up her stomach and then up to her breast, squeezing it roughly through too many layers of clothing. She moaned and the sound vibrated his ear and made his cock harden further. The sound of her moans were a reminder of why he loved this so much. It had been too long since their last encounter, and he could feel her desperation because of it.

Sharon reached her hand behind her, pulling him by his thigh so he was closer. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel his skin against her own; she needed to feel him inside of her. Sharon groaned in both frustration and pleasure as she gyrated against him, silently begging him to give her something – anything. She heard that small laugh he made against her neck and she knew he was enjoying making her squirm. She groaned once again and then pulled away from him. She had enough of trying to play by someone else's rules. She was meant to be in control.

She still didn't say a word as she met his eyes and silently sunk down to her knees. Andy licked his lips and Sharon was satisfied to know he still reacted the same way to her. She slid her hands down his abdomen until she got to his belt buckle, and maybe just because he was driving her crazy before, she took her time with slowly unbuckling the belt. Her eyes never strayed away from his and the smirk on her lips didn't fade. She worked the belt off and the button and zipper of his pants with ease – she could do this with her eyes closed – or blindfolded like she had done multiple times for him.

Sharon felt a familiar throbbing in her panties as she looked down. She pulled Andy's cock out and was almost surprised that he was already hard and ready for her touch. She moaned and looked back up into his dark eyes as she licked her lips slowly. Andy had a cocky glint in his eyes, and that was enough to make her eager to please him.

Sharon slowly licked Andy's hard shaft, her wet tongue gliding against his cock from the base to the head. Andy groaned lowly and she did it again, slow with her tongue. She licked in that teasing way she did until his groans grew louder and his cock was wet and twitching. She smiled and slowly jerked her wrist back and forth, her grip just tight enough to make him need a little more. Sharon watched him; through clenched teeth he hissed, his eyes almost black as she stroked up and down, twisting every now and then.

Andy's head fell back and one of his hands went to his back as Sharon slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He had to force himself to look back down at her. He didn't want to miss that look in her eyes as she pulled him into her mouth. She sucked only the head, sucking slowly as her hand continued to stroke the length of him, making him hiss and groan louder with a type of pleasure that she was a pro at giving him.

Sharon moaned and took him deeper into her mouth, enjoying every second of watching him as she sucked his cock. His other hand was on her head, guiding, but not pushing. He already knew that she would stop if he tried to control her. This was about her controlling him. She liked controlling his pleasure like this. As she sucked him all the way into her mouth, she moaned and hummed, knowing it drove him crazy. It was amazing, and that was why she did it. She did it because she liked pleasing him, she liked driving him crazy like this, and she honestly loved the way her own body reacted to his cock being in her mouth.

Andy grunted and his hand fisted in her hair, wanting her to go faster, deeper... Andy wanted more. Sharon may like control, but she liked pleasing him even more. She sucked faster, her hands on his hips, pulling to her mouth. She moaned around him and could hear his breathing become harsh as his hips jerked forward. Sharon could do this until he came in her mouth, but she was beyond aroused and she could feel herself throbbing and clenching with each second that passed them by.

She pulled him out of her mouth, wiping her wet mouth. For a moment she let her breath tease him, just for a moment as she watched him twitch. This was not the time for teasing, though. Sharon stood, her knees aching a little, but before she even had time to think about that, Andy pulled her to his mouth. He kissed her hardly, roughly, desperately. She moaned in his mouth; it had been years since he kissed her like this. She felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip before he cooled it with his wet tongue, making her groan needfully into his mouth as she wrapped around his neck.

Andy slid his hands up the backs of her thighs and up to her ass, grasping it as his nails dug into sensitive flesh. She pushed forward, his cock against her thigh as she kissed him deeply. He grunted into her mouth and tried walking them forward without falling over – his pants being around his ankles weren't about to stop him from getting what he wanted. Sharon's hissed in his mouth when he walked them into the desk.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her. Her green eyes were full of lust and hunger. He could see the need that he knew was just as clear in his own eyes. He pulled her dress all the way up again and then helped her perch on the edge of the desk. Sharon pulled him back to her mouth, kissing him as she moaned and reached between them to stroke his cock with her talented hand. He grunted loudly and slid his hands up her thighs until he reached her panties. The fabric was smooth and sexy, making him wonder if she always wore sexy panties like this to work.

He hooked his fingers into the top of her panties and she lifted without needing any prompting. He didn't break the kiss as he slid the wet panties off slowly, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her thighs. He could feel her quiver, and her moans got louder; her kisses were rushed. He didn't break the kiss until he needed to pull the panties over her heels, which he did slowly, carefully.

Sharon bit her lip as Andy threw her panties to her chair and then slid his hands up her thighs, spreading her legs. The cool air hit her wet center and she moaned softly, looking up to meet his eyes before reaching out for his hand. She wanted him to feel how wet she was. She wanted him to know how wet he made her. Still, after all these years of off and on, back and forth, hot and cold, he still got her juices flowing like nobody else.

When his fingers pressed against her aching center, they both moaned. His was deep and hers was just above being a whimper. Equally aroused eyes gazed for a moment as Andy started to spread her wetness on her center. Strong fingers made her roll her hips and moan with pleasure, enjoying the feel of him touching her where she needed it most. It made heat surge through her already heated body, and jolts of pleasure move to the pulsing bundle of nerves he was avoiding. She writhed and her head fell back, a deep groan slipping between her lips, coming from deep down within.

"Please," was the softest whisper to ever be whispered. There was no reason to hide her need around him. He wasn't there to judge her for how desperate she was; he was just as desperate, if not more. She licked her lips, writhing.

Andy groaned and took the same hand that was wet with Sharon's liquid arousal and brought it to his cock. He stroked himself quickly as he pushed her thighs further apart, his knuckles pressing against her thigh. She was open for him and ready. He moved closer and guided himself to her center. He rubbed his cock against her, wetting the head of his shaft in her warm fluids. She rolled her hips and stopped making her wait. He pushed between her folds and into her core, feeling her pull him into her fully and contract around his cock.

Andy groaned at the amazing sensation of being surrounded by her warmth. He started slowly, rocking his hips as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. She kept her eyes open and on him, watching him. Andy groaned and kept slowly pushing his shaft into her heated core, feeling every tingle and jolt that they shared. Her breath was heavy and her hips started to roll, her body telling him everything he already knew. She was ready for him.

He came closer to her, pushing in deeper. "Uhh," Sharon grunted and rolled her teeth over lip, her hips pushing forward. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him even closer. One hand rested on the desk, gripping it as she rolled her hips, and the other held on to his shoulder.

Andy picked up his pace, his hands coming to her hips as he guided them both. She moaned and groaned with each thrust of their hips together. Delicious heat moved up and down each of their spines and their breaths met and mingled in the air. Their mouths were close, but they didn't kiss. They liked the eye contact, looking at each other as they fucked. They could see each sign of pleasure in their eyes just like they heard it in the moans they made.

"Faster," she whispered her plea.

Andy dug his nails into her skin and pulled her closer to him, making himself go deeper. Sharon's eyes shut and a loud groan filled the office. Andy moaned with both arousal and satisfaction. He worked his hips faster, making shorter strokes. He slid in and out of her wet walls, feeling her cling to him as she rocked faster and faster. His knees would bang against the desk every so often, but the pleasure he was receiving outweighed the pain.

"So good," Sharon gasped and pulled him closer. "So good," she gasped again, his shaft pushing in harder with each thrust. "Oh, Andy," she moaned, her voice cracking on his name as she slid against the desk, her sweat coating it as she rocked into him faster. "Mmmmm."

Andy grunted and moved his mouth to her neck, sucking on it as he fucked her harder. The sound of her moans and ragged breath against his ear made him go faster. He could feel her walls tightening and loosening in the same rhythm of his thrust. He groaned against her skin and sucked harder.

Sharon's eyes rolled back and she scratched into his neck where she started holding. "Yes," she hissed and rolled her hips, her body taking control. "So good, so good, so good," she chanted. She'd always been the more vocal one, but she knew he liked it. He worked his hips harder with each cry and moan she made, sent her a little closer to the edge every time she told him how great it felt.

Blood boiled through their bodies. They were both trying to get as much as they could from the moment. The sound of their breaths and moans in the room was loud and Andy was glad nobody else was around. Though, it would be interesting to see their face when they saw this. Her legs wrapped around him, his hands on her as he pulled her closer with every thrust, and their bodies close to each other as they rocked back and forth. It was a sight worth seeing, that was for sure.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moaned loudly. "Just like that," she whispered. He grunted and slowed down, making her whimper, but then she felt him push into her roughly. "Fuck," she cried, her body jerking with the force. She wasn't mad that he hadn't stayed where he was – this was even better.

"You like that?" Andy rasped against her neck.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned, rocking into him.

"Say it," he commanded, his voice rough.

Sharon moaned, her legs squeezing around him as she worked her hips harder. "I, I, I- Mmmmmm." Sharon let out a roaring moan and felt him rock into her harder, faster. "Yes," she cried. "So good," she told him for what felt like the millionth time. When she agreed to work with him at night, this wasn't what she had in mind, but she was glad it was on his mind.

Andy grunted incoherently into her neck before sucking on it again, thrusting into her. She was lost in all the sensations. Her neck was being almost bitten by him and it felt far too good for her to tell him to stop because he was going to mark her. If she was being honest, she didn't mind. He had claimed her years ago and this was only to remind her of all the reasons why they always ended up like this time and time again.

"Oh, fuck me harder," Sharon begged. She was so close and she only needed a little more. He fucked her harder, his cock pounding into her; the sound of flesh slapping rang in her ear each time their bodies collided. Harder, faster, deeper; he was driving her mad. It was fantastic and too much all at once. She groaned as her nails dug into his neck again. She rolled her hips and could feel the rush of blood move through her body, her body starting to tense.

Andy pulled back and looked at Sharon. Her face was flushed and glistening with sweat. He groaned and grunted, pushing in as deep as he could with each thrust. She opened her eyes and there was a pleading look that made him go faster, using every ounce of strength he had. His cock enjoyed the way Sharon's walls slid back and forth, holding him tighter and tighter as she got closer to her climax.

"You ready?" Andy rasped.

"Yes," Sharon responded, hips rolling, nails scratching. "Yes, yes, yes," she repeated as she thrust erratically.

"Captain," he groaned and closed his eyes, wildly fucking her, giving her everything he had. "Captain," he groaned again.

Sharon let out a scream that she couldn't hold in and shuddered. It was the sound of him calling her captain that sent her over the edge. Each second of her orgasm was better than the last. Her body tensed and then released, going slack as he slowed down. The rush of his warm fluids pushing through her was something she missed. It was pleasurable and oddly enough, it was just as arousing as the sex itself.

Andy reached for a few tissues and then pulled out of her, hearing her whimpering as aftershocks moved though her. He cleaned up after them as she came down from her high. When his pants were back up, and his clothes were mostly how they were when he entered the room, he pulled her to a standing position.

Sharon hummed pleasantly as her body was pulled against his. "You still have it in you," she whispered in a teasing tone, but it was lost in the rasp of her voice.

"Not bad yourself," he whispered before pecking her lips softly, almost tenderly.

"Please don't tell me this is how you always expect working late to go," she whispered through kisses. "I think we've passed that age where that's acceptable."

Andy laughed and pulled back. "Look at you, looking into the future already and the night isn't even over. That's the captain I remember."

Sharon rolled her eyes and pulled away. She hated to leave, but she had to. "I need to go pick up Rusty from Lieutenant Tao's. I hadn't expected to be here this long." She looked into his eyes one last time, a small smile forming on her lips before she moved away completely. She got her panties, not bothering to put them back on. Instead, she put them at the bottom of her purse.

"Not a problem," he said.

Sharon gathered her things and then they walked out together. In the elevator, where they were going to different floors, Sharon turned to Andy. "Next time..." Sharon cleared her throat. "If there is a next time-"

"Oh, there will be a next time," he said in that cocky manner of his.

Sharon shook her head to herself. "Not here. Okay? I'm not saying not at all, but not at work."

Andy smiled, understanding it as her saying there would be more times. "Got it." He looked at her. "Captain," he added with a tilt of his head, knowing how much she liked it.

Sharon was just about to comment when the elevator opened. "Goodnight, Lieutenant," she whispered instead before stepping off, hearing him respond right before the door closed.

When Rusty got in her car later, he looked at her for a moment, noticing the difference. "What?" Sharon asked.

Rusty shrugged. "You look... different. What have you been up to?"

Sharon kept her eyes forward, hiding the smirk that was threatening to appear. "Oh, nothing. Just working late," she answered and then conversation flowed at its normal rate. When alone later that night, she wondered when she and Andy would end up working late again.

The End


End file.
